


this is frens :)

by NinjaNirvon



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, fluff but im like u know what? nevermind (hurts you)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaNirvon/pseuds/NinjaNirvon
Summary: A small, mildly upsetting Metal Sonic fic. Can be read as 4 oneshots put together cuz that's all I know how to write. I'm not good at summaries just read it
Relationships: Metal Sonic & Tails Doll
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

“-I want all of the B7-series down to the docking bay _ immediately! _ If that blasted blue menace gets here before we’ve even had a chance to deploy it’ll be hell!”

Doctor Eggman stomped through the Egg Carrier, barking orders into the comms system and commanding his pawns with ferocity. He had been planning this assault for weeks, and they were already experiencing hiccups and running late. Not that this was at all uncommon for an Eggman Plan.

In the doorway of a darkened supply room sat Metal Sonic, blocking out the commotion of bots dashing up and down the halls in a panic. He stared down at a small, octahedron-shaped gem he had in his palms. He rolled it back and forth between his hands, the soft red glow of it reflecting off of his pristine metallic form as the noise of last-minute battle prep faded away. He tapped and ran his sharp, claw-like thumbs and fingers across the surface of the gem, careful as can be not to scratch it. He sung a small, trilled beeping noise, almost like a whimsied sigh.

Distinct loud footsteps cut through the fuzz and fluff in Metal’s processor, snapping him back to reality. A code of what would be adrenaline pumped into his system momentarily as he scrambled to put the gem into a small crevice of empty space hidden in his turbine.

“What are you doing in here?! We need you at the ready!  _ Hurry it up! _ ” Eggman barked, peeking his head into the room Metal was hiding in and slapping a hand on the doorframe. Metal Sonic released a hurried “ _ bzzzrt! _ ” And shot to his feet, pausing to steady himself as Eggman rushed back out just as quickly as he had come in. Metal had to quick-reboot his processor a couple times to get his head back on straight and back in fighting shape.

Bringing his hand down from his chest and to his side, Metal Sonic clenched his fists tightly and marched off to his post to await further orders.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor strode through the complex with his hands interlocked behind his back, surveying the area and thinking as he walked. The desaturated blue metal plating echoed his bootsteps and reverberated down the hall.

Eggman stopped in his tracks after turning a corner, with one boot heel barely grazing the floor in a comedic freeze. In his path was a small stuffed doll, no bigger than his own hand, laying raggedly in the middle of the corridor.

He carefully picked it up with his thumb and forefinger by its cloth, turning it over in his hand and examining it. It looked like a crude recreation of Sonic’s little orange sidekick, with uneven stuffing and stringy sort of limbs. It’s eyes stared back at him, dead. He grimaced at it and furrowed his brows. It looked…  _ familiar  _ to him.

The soft pitter-patter of metallic feet and a soft “ _ bzzp. _ ” sounded from behind him, and Eggman looked over his shoulder at the short, red-eyed Robian staring up at him with its hands behind its back. If he didn’t know any better, the Doctor would say Metal Sonic looked almost nervous, though it was hard to read with the robot's unchanging expression.

Eggman turned his body towards Metal Sonic, flicking his eyes between him and the doll in his hand. Metal shifted his weight between his feet.

“Yours?” He inquired. Metal kept his eyes on him, tilting his head down slightly.

He tossed the doll to Metal Sonic, who shot his arms out from behind his back to catch it, before quickly bringing them back behind him, hiding the stuffed toy from the Doctor. Eggman smirked and chuckled lightly at the robot’s apparent embarrassment, deciding to think nothing of it, other than that it was perhaps a little silly.

Metal Sonic watched the Doctor continue on his walk through the base, leaving him standing there in the hall. Behind his back he squeezed the doll tightly in one hand, and rolled the red gem around in the other. Releasing a string of binary he had been holding, which came out in a small beep, he turned and headed back towards his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Metal Sonic dragged his feet across the steel floor of the base, making terrible metallic screeching noises and wearing down his foot paint. He slumped his shoulders forward slightly, exhausted and a little upset. Defeat after defeat doesn’t weigh lightly on the evildoer’s mind.

He was stirred from his teenaged brooding by a soft whirring noise, almost indetectable to his audial sensors, though his HUD displayed it as a particularly violent frequency. He perked his head up slightly and stepped quicker down the hall and towards his living quarters.

The sliding door on his room was slightly ajar, and in the crevice hovered a small orange doll, its plush limbs barely touching the floor. It was held up straight by a thin wire coming out of the top of it’s head, connecting it to the red gem which hung suspended in the air in the doorway.

As Metal Sonic neared his room, eyes locked on the toy, the gem flung itself backwards into the darkened space, dragging the doll along with it. Metal hurried in after it excitedly and slammed the door shut.

He took a running start and leapt on the bed with a joyous trill, the red-gemmed doll following after. He grabbed the stuffed toy out of the air and brought it to his chest, hugging it tightly and rolling around. He squeezed it for a moment before releasing, but left his limbs draped over it as they laid in friendly silence together.

After a while the doll pulled itself out of Metal’s light hold, off the bed and across the room. The robot didn’t move to get up, but followed the toy with his eyes as it wandered around aimlessly.

Before Metal had even realized it, a red light in the corner of his HUD was flashing dangerously at him, indicating low charge. He continued to lay motionless and watch his small friend poke around the room, ever so slowly drifting off. Before he lost consciousness entirely he felt the tiny plush being pull itself back up inbetween Metal’s arm and torso, calmly whirring the robot into a recharge state as he ran sharp, tired fingers across the toy’s fabric.


	4. Chapter 4

“That all you got, you robo-phony?” Sonic loudly teased, dodging backwards to avoid swipes and kicks towards his torso. He hit the ground with his feet hard and changed stances, dashing forward and headbutting his metallic doppelgänger, sending the robot stumbling backwards a few feet.

Metal Sonic shook the static out of his brain and readied himself for another attack, stanced up in front of the Doctor’s eggmobile. From behind him, Eggman chuckled darkly and grinned wide, twirling his moustache in a comically evil manner.

“ _ Get him! _ ” Eggman ordered, pointing a finger at the cocky blue hedgehog across from him. Metal Sonic dashed forward and took another swipe at Sonic, who effortlessly ducked under it before taking a swipe at Metal’s ankles with his leg, who then pressed a robotic palm to the top of Sonic’s head and used him for balance as he jumped and dodged the swipe, before pushing off and front-flipping over the spiny blue brat and landing behind him.

Both fighters twisting around so neithers back was towards the other, they levelled themselves out and brought their arms up in fighting stances, circling around eachother and waiting for one another to make a wrong move and open themself up for attack.

Sonic growled quietly and bared his teeth at Metal, nervously flicking his eyes to his right at the bright green Chaos Emerald they were fighting over, sat at the base of a tree. He contemplated going after it and trying to make a break for it, before tossing the idea aside. A smirk bubbled up onto his features. He loved the fight of it too much to seriously consider running, even if it meant putting himself in harm’s way.

Metal Sonic stiffened his glare at the  _ faker  _ in front of him, clenching his fists and zooming forward. He managed to land a punch to the hedgehog’s abdomen, knocking the wind from him. With his fist he lifted Sonic off the ground, spinning around on his heel and thrusting forward, sending him flying into a tree.

Sonic hit the ground with a thud, but quickly picked himself up. He grinned knowingly at his robot double and cocked his head, bringing one hand up into view.

“The Chaos Emerald! Metal, _ grab it! _ ” Eggman called, pushing buttons and flipping switches, readying his craft for a clean escape.

Metal’s eyes flashed brightly in determination. He brought his hands out to his sides and began hovering slightly, code and commands blasting through his processor as his engines kicked into overdrive, his turbine roaring to life.

He froze, dead, and his vision unfocused. A deafened crunching noise sounded from within his torso, and as quickly as the rattling and buzzing of engines started, it stopped. He drifted back towards the ground, slumping over ever so slightly and bringing his robotic hands up to his chest. Fine red powder seeped from his turbine and onto the ground.

The smirk fell from Sonic’s face and he raised an eyebrow in Metal’s direction, hands falling to his sides. He cautiously stepped up towards the robot. “Uh, yo, Mets? You good, man?” He asked, leaning down a bit to try and get a better look at his face.

Metal Sonic stared horrified at his hands held in front of him, not even registering Sonic calling out to him, or the back-and-forth arguing that was picking up between him and Eggman. His HUD came to a standstill aside from a few blinking signals and input logs running in the corners. He felt a soft valley breeze blow through his open turbine and began shaking slightly, the mechanisms in his body clenching and stiffening as the reality of the situation started to fade in on him.

The robot’s visor turned entirely red and a sequence of black, foreign code began rolling down the screen. Sonic turned back towards Metal and stepped away a bit, unconsciously bringing up a hand to “shield” him from it. Soft red dust was blown across the grass and faded into the wind, unnoticed.

“Uh, Doc?, I think your boy’s busted.”


End file.
